


Artysta

by tremolo_in_my_chest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Classical Music, Fluff, M/M, Music, Victor - violinist, Yuuri - pianist
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolo_in_my_chest/pseuds/tremolo_in_my_chest
Summary: Yuuri jest pianistą pracującym jako akompaniator dla poznańskiej filharmonii. Ma on towarzyszyć na scenie skrzypkom podczas Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego. Gdy przed konkursem w filharmonii pojawia się najwybitniejszy skrzypek dekady, Victor Nikiforov, dochodzi do zupełnie nieoczekiwanych wydarzeń.





	1. Chapter 1

Gdy wybrzmiały ostatnie dźwięki ballady g-moll Fryderyka Chopina, Yuuri spodziewał się usłyszeć głośny aplauz publiczności odbijający się echem po ogromnej sali koncertowej. Otaczała go jednak głęboka cisza. Otworzył oczy - zobaczył, że nie jest na estradzie, lecz w małym pokoju do rozgrywania się przed koncertami. Co prawda minął już prawie rok odkąd zakończył indywidualne występowanie na scenie, jednak zawsze gdy wykonywał swoje ulubione utwory, przenosił się na nią z powrotem myślami.

Yuuri przeciągnął się i wyjrzał za okno, zatapiając się we własnych myślach. Złapał się na tym, że znów wspominał dni, w których sam koncertował i mierzył się z innymi pianistami w konkursach. Postanowił zrezygnować po swojej sromotnej porażce na ostatnim Konkursie Chopinowskim. Nie udało mu się wtedy dostać nawet do drugiego etapu. Mimo wielu lat ciągłej nauki gry na fortepianie na Akademii Muzycznej nie udało mu się odnaleźć brakującego elementu, który pozwoliłby mu zostać docenianym przez jury konkursów muzykiem. Stwierdził, że po prostu nie jest wystarczająco dobry. 

Nie chciał jednak zupełnie rezygnować z muzyki. Zmarnowałby wtedy wszystkie lata, które poświęcił na doskonalenie swojej techniki. Postanowił zacząć pracować jako akompaniator, a ponieważ nie chciał jeszcze wracać do Japonii (chciał spędzić w Polsce co najmniej kilka lat), zatrudnił się w poznańskiej filharmonii. Lubił swoją nową pracę - mógł występować razem z różnymi znakomitymi muzykami. Jednak ostatnio z coraz większą nostalgią wspominał samodzielne granie na scenie - tęsknił za echem koncertowego fortepianu, rozbrzmiewającego na potężnej sali, za graniem utworów samemu, a nie tylko będąc tłem dla kogoś innego.

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk pukania do drzwi i rozgniewany głos dyrektora filharmonii:  
\- Yuuri, co ty robisz? Zamknąłeś się tutaj, a tymczasem stroiciele czekają pod drzwiami, został im ostatni fortepian. Wyłaź stąd natychmiast, nie mają przecież całego dnia. Co ty sobie myślisz, już jutro przyjeżdżają pierwsi skrzypkowie na próby!  
Yuuri zaczął w panice zbierać swoje nuty. Wyszedł z sali i przeprosił grzecznie dyrektora. Miał pełne prawo być zdenerwowany; w końcu na jego głowie spoczywały przygotowania do nadchodzącego Konkursu Wieniawskiego. Tymczasem Yuuri znów zamknął się w swojej ulubionej sali, odcinając się tym samym od reszty świata.  
\- A przy okazji - kontynuował dyrektor - to jest pan Nikiforov. Parę dni temu okazało się, że jego akompaniator zrezygnował z pracy, dlatego jemu też będziesz akompaniował podczas konkursu. Przyjechał już dzisiaj, więc możesz go oprowadzić po okolicy.  
Dopiero teraz Yuuri zauważył stojącego z boku mężczyznę. Na moment odebrało mu dech w piersiach gdy uświadomił sobie, że stoi przed nim Victor Nikiforov we własnej osobie, a on sam będzie towarzyszył mu na scenie.  
\- V-victor Nikiforov?! - wydukał Yuuri z zaciśniętym gardłem, wbijając wzrok w podłogę - T-to dla mnie zaszczyt, że będę ci mógł akompaniować.  
\- A ty musisz być Yuuri! - odrzekł z uśmiechem mężczyzna - Mam nadzieję, że miło będzie się nam razem pracowało przez ten czas. Możesz mi mówić Victor.  
Możesz mi mówić Victor... Yuuri nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Stał przed nim Victor Nikiforov, uznawany za najwybitniejszego skrzypka tej dekady, a on sam - Yuuri miał być teraz jego akompaniatorem i mówić do Rosjanina po imieniu. Słysząc coraz głośniejsze bicie własnego serca, Yuuri podniósł nieśmiało wzrok na nieco wyższego od siebie mężczyznę i nagle poczuł, że twarz i szyja zaczynają mu płonąć rumieńcem. Victor był bowiem znany nie tylko ze swojego niebywałego talentu muzycznego, ale również ze względu na swoją urodę i charyzmę. Stanowił obiekt wzdychań niezliczonych kobiet i mężczyzn a Yuuri musiał przyznać w duchu, że on sam był jednym z nich. Stał teraz i patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w jego błękitne oczy, przysłonięte lekko kaskadą platynowych włosów. Victor był w rzeczywistości jeszcze piękniejszy, niż się Yuuriemu do tej pory wydawało.

Yuuri wiedział, że Victor pojawi się na konkursie. Zupełnie jednak się nie spodziewał podobnego obrotu wydarzeń.

***

Następnego ranka, Yuuri czekał już na Victora pod drzwiami swojej ulubionej sali - miała odbyć się ich pierwsza wspólna próba przed konkursem. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Victor wręczył mu nuty, z których Japończyk miał grać. Na szczęście znał wszystkie utwory, jednakże musiał poświęcić cały wieczór na dokładne przypomnienie ich sobie, dlatego był teraz niewyspany i przede wszystkim bardzo zdenerwowany. Yuuri był już doświadczony w graniu razem ze skrzypkami, jednak na myśl o graniu razem z Victorem Nikiforovem czuł ciarki na plecach. 

Przywitał się z Victorem i jego nauczycielem, profesorem Feltsmanem. Obecność groźnie wyglądającego starszego mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej nasiliła niepokój Yuuriego. Weszli do sali i Yuuri usiadł przy fortepianie. Omówili wspólnie nuty, po czym Yuuri zagrał trójdźwięk a-moll, aby Victor mógł zestroić się z fortepianem. Yakov dał skrzypkowi moment na rozegranie się. Po chwili był gotowy i mogli zacząć próbę. Yuuri spojrzał w nuty, przypomniał sobie w głowie tempo utworu i zaczął grać. Nie potrafił jednak opanować drżenia rąk. Nie mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje; nie czuł się tak zdenerwowany podczas grania już od bardzo długiego czasu. Po chwili zaczął gubić rytm, a jego zwykle bardzo precyzyjne palce przestały trafiać czysto w dźwięki. Zaczął robić błędy, gdyż nie potrafił skoncentrować wzroku na bieżącym fragmencie nut. Zatrzymał się, zanim jeszcze rozpoczęła się partia Victora i ze wstydem wbił wzrok w klawiaturę.  
\- Yuuri... - zaczął Victor. Po chwili Yuuri usłyszał szybką wymianę zdań po rosyjsku:  
\- Vitya, musimy szybko znaleźć jakiegoś innego akompaniatora. Popatrz na tego chłopaka, przecież widzisz że przy tobie nawet na próbie nie jest w stanie opanować nerwów - powiedział profesor Feltsman.  
-Spokojnie, Yasha. Poczekaj chwilę. - odpowiedział Victor starszemu mężczyźnie, po czym zbliżył się do Yuuriego tak, że ich twarze niemalże się stykały. Yuuri był pewnien, że Victor, będąc tak blisko, wyraźnie słyszy jego przyspieszony oddech i dudnienie oszalałego serca. Victor zaczął mówić do niego łagodnym szeptem  
-Yuuri, czy zawsze jesteś taki nerwowy, czy to dlatego, że to mnie musisz akompaniować?  
Na te słowa Yuuri podniósł gwałtownie głowę i wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Rozumiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne. – kontynuował Victor – Spróbuj jednak myśleć o mnie jak o każdym innym skrzypku, z którym grałeś do tej pory. Albo najlepiej wyobraź sobie, że to twój własny koncert. Wierzę, że gdy dasz z siebie wszystko, twoja muzyka będzie piękna.  
Yuuri, słysząc te słowa, otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał na stojącego przy nim mężczyznę. Przełknął głośno ślinę i bez słowa pokiwał głową. Gdy Victor odsunął się, zapewniając mu więcej przestrzeni, Yuuri zwrócił się w stronę profesora Feltsmana. Nagle poczuł silną determinację, żeby zapewnić Victorowi jak najlepsze wsparcie. Nie mógł przecież jako akompaniator stać się dla niego ograniczeniem, musiał za wszelką cenę zachować profesjonalizm.  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie profesorze. Zacznę jeszcze raz. - powiedział, teraz już z dużo większą pewnością siebie w głosie.  
Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głeboko. Wyobraził sobie, że znajduje się znów sam na scenie. Po chwili spojrzał w nuty - teraz jego wzrok był już skoncentrowany i nie biegał w panice po całej stronie. Jeszcze raz wyobraził sobie tempo, położył dłonie na klawiaturze. Gdy z fortepianu zaczęły płynąć pewne, sprężyste dźwięki, Victor spojrzał z uśmiechem na swojego nauczyciela. Uniósł skrzypce, przygotowując się do swojego wejścia. On i Yuuri byli doświadczonymi muzykami, dlatego teraz, gdy prawie zupełnie ulotniło się nerwowe napięcie, byli w stanie zgrać się ze sobą niemal perfekcyjnie. Yakov był zdumiony nagłą zmianą charakteru gry pianisty. W dalszym ciągu obawiał się, że podczas przesłuchań nerwy wezmą nad nim górę, jednak mimo wszystko cieszył się, że Yuuriemu udało się tak szybko opanować. Dobrze wiedział, że postać Victora jest dla wielu osób onieśmielająca i tak naprawdę większość muzyków ma problem z przyzwyczajeniem się do niezwykłej aury, jaka od niego emanuje - zdenerwowanie Yuuriego było w pełni uzasadnione. Dlatego też Yakov z coraz większym zadowoleniem patrzył, jak młody Japończyk coraz bardziej się rozluźnia, oddając się bez reszty muzyce. Przynajmniej problem z akompaniatorem miał tymczasowo z głowy - mógł się w końcu skupić na grze swojego ucznia.

***

W ciągu kolejnych dni Yuuri przez większość czasu uczestniczył w próbach z Victorem oraz kilkoma innymi skrzypkami, którzy przyjechali na konkurs. Victor z kolei cały wolny czas poświęcał na ćwiczenie samodzielnie. Obaj mieli bardzo napięty plan dnia i dopiero późnym popołudniem każdy z nich miał chwilę czasu dla siebie. Jednego wieczoru Victor chciał porozmawiać z Yuurim, nigdzie jednak nie mógł znaleźć młodego pianisty. Idąc korytarzem, natknął się na dyrektora filharmonii.  
\- Nie widział pan gdzieś przypadkiem Yuuriego? - spytał.  
\- Pewnie znowu zamknął się w sali ze Steinwayem, w tej, w której zwykle razem ćwiczycie. - odpowiedział dyrektor.

Victor skierował się w stronę wskazanej sali. Zapukał, po czym po cichu, żeby nie rozproszyć Yuuriego, otworzył drzwi. Zastał go ćwiczącego właśnie fragment sonaty, którą mieli razem wykonywać. Pianista zaskoczony przerwał granie i zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Gdy ujrzał Victora, zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Victor miał teraz okazję dostrzec w pełni jego niebagatelną urodę; łagodne, ciepłe, ciemnobrązowe oczy, twarz o delikatnych rysach, opadające na czoło czarne włosy oraz duże i silne ale zarazem delikatne dłonie.  
Victor nie odzywał się przez chwilę, patrzył jedynie na siedzącego przy fortepianie mężczyznę. Ten zaś podniósł w końcu wzrok i spojrzał na Victora pytająco. Odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
\- Czy coś się stało, Victor? Chciałeś może poćwiczyć?  
Victor dalej nic nie odpowiadał, co wprawiało Yuuriego w coraz większe zakłopotanie. Po chwili Victor zbliżył się do Yuuriego. Stał teraz tuż przy nim. Delikatnym ruchem dłoni odgarnął kosmyk czarnych, lśniących włosów, który przysłonił jego oczy.  
Odezwał się w końcu bardzo cichym głosem, prawie szeptem  
\- Yuuri...  
Yuuri aż zadrżał, gdy usłyszał jak Victor wypowiada jego imię  
...Chcę, żebyś mi coś zagrał.  
\- C-co mam ci zagrać? - spytał Yuuri półgłosem.  
\- Coś, co kochasz. Zagraj mi swój ulubiony utwór.  
Yuuri przez chwilę patrzył się w milczeniu na klawiaturę, bojąc się podnieść wzrok na Victora. W końcu jednak wyprostował się i powiedział szeptem:  
\- Dobrze, zagram ci. Zagram ci mój ulubiony utwór.  
Victor spojrzał z uśmiechem w jego ciemne oczy, po czym odsunął się i w milczeniu usiadł z boku. Yuuri odchylił się do tyłu, przypominając sobie w głowie melodię. Położył dłonie na klawiaturze, a po chwili wybrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki nokturnu cis-moll Fryderyka Chopina. 

Utwór ten był dla jego twórcy niezwykle ważny. Dedykował go swojej siostrze. Stanowił on coś bardzo intymnego - był ucieleśnieniem emocji, które dusił w sobie kompozytor. Yuuri zaś uczynił go w tym momencie swoim własnym. Przelał przez swoje palce na klawiaturę wszystkie uczucia. Victor widząc, że to właśnie na niego Yuuri postanowił się otworzyć i to jemu zagrać ten utwór, czuł jak pogłębia się ich więź, stając się wręcz namacalną w wibrującym od dźwięków powietrzu.

Gdy ucichło echo ostatnich brzmień nokturnu, Victor ponownie zbliżył się do Yuuriego. Usiadł przy nim na krześle i wyszeptał:  
\- Yuuri... To naprawdę było piękne. Dziękuję.  
Ujął z troską prawą dłoń pianisty i delikatnie ją ucałował. Jeszcze ostatni raz spojrzał na jego zaskoczoną twarz spłonioną rumieńcem po czym wstał i wyszedł z sali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabuła opiera się na Międzynarodowym Konkursie Skrzypcowym im. Henryka Wieniawskiego, jednak nie sugerujcie się proszę tym, co pisałam - śledziłam uważnie ostatni konkurs, jednak mogłam się jedynie domyślać, jak wygląda życie skrzypków za kulisami. 
> 
> Ballada g-moll op.1 Fryderyka Chopina:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taY5oHleS4I
> 
> Nokturn cis-moll op.20 Fryderyka Chopina:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVV3SIvncD4
> 
>  
> 
> (postaram się podawać linki do wszystkich utworów, jakie się pojawią)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do konkursu pozostało niewiele czasu. Victor postanawia spędzić go w towarzystwie nowego przyjaciela.

Victor zrezygnował z ćwiczenia w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni, które pozostały do konkursu. Chciał być w dniu występu w pełni sił, dlatego postanowił spędzić ten czas odpoczywając w towarzystwie swojego nowego przyjaciela. Victor bardzo lubił przebywać z Yuurim. Od momentu, w którym poznał pianistę, ich więź z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się pogłębiała. Teraz Victor postrzegał drugiego mężczyznę już nie jako akompaniatora, z którym musi jedynie współpracować podczas jednego konkursu, lecz jako kogoś w rodzaju bratniej duszy.  
Zdecydowali się wybrać na spacer po mieście. Wczesnym popołudniem Victor wyszedł z hotelu, prowadząc na smyczy swojego psa - dużego, kasztanowego pudla. Dotarłszy w umówione miejsce, Victor spostrzegł, że Yuuri już na niego czeka, siedząc na ławce i czytając książkę. Młodszy mężczyzna zauważył go dopiero, gdy ten zbliżył się na odległość kilku kroków. Yuuri podniósł wzrok i powitał Victora ciepłym uśmiechem. Gdy jego spojrzenie powędrowało w dół na stojącego u boku skrzypka pudla, Yuuri wydał cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia:  
\- Victor, nie mówiłeś, że masz psa!  
\- Oh, nie lubisz ich? Cóż, miałem nadzieję, że będzie nam mógł dzisiaj towarzyszyć, ale jeśli ci to przeszkadza…  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu on wygląda zupełnie jak pies, którego miałem, kiedy byłem mały. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło.  
\- Ah, w porządku. – uspokoił się Victor – W takim razie, Yuuri, oficjalnie przedstawiam ci Makkachina.  
\- Dzień dobry, Makkachin. Mam na imię Yuuri.  
Yuuri uśmiechnął się, zatapiając dłonie w miękkiej sierści psa i drapiąc go za uszami. Powróciły wspomnienia jego własnego zwierzęcia. Był niemal dokładnie taki sam jak Makkachin, jednak meżczyzna zapamiętał go jako znacznie mniejszego. Gdy Yuuri wyjeżdżał na studia, był jeszcze zaledwie szczeniaczkiem. Został w Japonii z jego rodziną. Pewnego dnia otrzymał od siostry telefon z wieścią o śmierci swojego małego przyjaciela. Odczuł wtedy bardzo dotkliwie jego brak. Dlatego teraz, gdy patrzył na niemalże identyczną kopię swojego psa, na twarzy gościł mu smutny uśmiech wywołany wspomnieniami.  
Victor, patrząc jak Yuuri czule gładzi sierść Makkachina, spytał w końcu:  
\- Yuuri, jaki był twój pies? Jak miał na imię?  
Yuuri zamarł na chwilę, słysząc pytanie. Jego pies miał na imię Victor. Dokładnie tak, jak stojący nad nim mężczyzna. Uświadamiając sobie, jak krępująca w tej sytuacji będzie odpowiedź, oblał się cały rumieńcem. Pochylił głowę tak, aby jego twarz była w całości zasłonięta włosami, po czym odpowiedział cichym głosem, niemalże szeptem:  
\- …Vicchan.  
Było to zdrobnienie imienia jego psa.  
\- Yuuri, możesz powtórzyć? Mówisz strasznie cicho, naprawdę, dlaczego zawsze wszystkiego się tak wstydzisz?  
\- Miał na imię Victor. – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu Yuuri.  
Victor patrzył przez chwilę na pianistę. Domyślał się, że imię jego psa było zupełnie przypadkowe i tak naprawdę nie był to powód do wstydu, co najwyżej do żartów. Jednak w ciągu ostatnich dni spędzonych z Yuurim, mężczyzna zdążył poznać go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, jak takie sytuacje, nawet najbardziej błahe, są dla drugiego krępujące.  
Victor widząc jak nieudolnie Yuuri próbuje ukryć swoje zawstydzenie, czuł silną pokusę, aby jeszcze chwilę się z nim podroczyć. Już chciał posłać jakąś uwagę, ale w ostatniej chwili się pohamował. Stwierdził, iż psucie im obydwu tak pięknego dnia nie byłoby w porządku.  
Zamiast tego, aby przerwać krępującą ciszę jaka między nimi zawisła, Victor odezwał się w końcu:  
\- Yuuri, Makkachinowi chyba już wystarczy głaskania. Jeszcze się skończy się na tym, że wyłysieje. Chodźmy już.  
Wyciągnął łagodnym ruchem rękę w stronę pianisty, aby pomóc mu się podnieść. Yuuri popatrzył na niego, z początku niepewnie, ale w końcu pokiwał głową i przyjął zaoferowaną mu dłoń. Victor uśmiechnął się. W końcu zaczęli iść, a po pewnym czasie ciszę zaczęły przerywać rozmowy, a wkrótce nerwowe napięcie Yuuriego zupełnie się ulotniło, zastąpione przez pogodny nastrój. W końcu obaj zupełnie zapomnieli o niezręcznym zajściu. 

***

  


Wczesnym wieczorem, zanim jeszcze się ściemniło, mężczyźni siedzieli razem w kawiarni, z Makkachinem drzemiącym spokojnie pod stołem, pogrążeni w rozmowie. Między nimi leżał telefon Yuuriego, z którego słuchali przez jedne słuchawki swoich ulubionych utworów. Muzyka była ich ulubionym tematem rozmów, a po niedługim czasie okazało się, że ich gusta są do siebie bardzo zbliżone.  
Byli przez ten czas zamknięci razem w ich własnym świecie. Nie zauważyli więc, co się działo w tym momencie w rzeczywistym otoczeniu - do tej pory pogodne niebo zaczęło pokrywać się groźnymi, burzowymi chmurami. Ich uwagę przykuły dopiero odległe dźwięki grzmotów – słysząc je, spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem, po czym z żalem zatrzymali słuchany właśnie utwór i zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia z kawiarni. Opuściwszy budynek, zaczęli iść w kierunku przystanku tramwajowego. Nagle ze zgromadzonych nad nimi ciężkich, burzowych chmur z całą mocą lunął zimny deszcz. Zaczęli biec, a gdy schowali się już pod dachem przystanku, Yuuri zaczął krzyczeć, aby Victor usłyszał go pośród głośnego szumu i coraz bliższych oraz głośniejszych grzmotów:  
\- Victor, moje mieszkanie jest na sąsiedniej ulicy. Biegniemy!  
Victor nie miał czasu aby zareagować, Yuuri natychmiast złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą w deszcz. Pędzili w trójkę, dwaj mężczyźni i przestraszony pies. Victor stracił zupełnie orientację w terenie, dlatego też dał się prowadzić na oślep trzymającemu go wciąż mocno mężczyźnie, aż dotarli do wejścia eleganckiej kamienicy. Yuuri wystukał szybko kod po czym wpadli zdyszani na klatkę schodową. Zaczęli wchodzić powoli po schodach. Gdy dotarli do czwartego piętra, Yuuri wyjął w końcu klucz i trzęsącymi rękami otworzył mieszkanie.  
Było ono dosyć skromne, a zarazem wygodne i praktyczne. Jeden z pokoi był w całości wyłożony matą tłumiącą dźwięk. Stał tam niewielki fortepian oraz regał z nutami. Yuuri zaprosił Victora do środka, po czym wziął od niego przemoczony płaszcz. Przyniósł szybko dwa ręczniki, którymi zaczęli razem wycierać przemokniętego psa. Gdy skończyli, Yuuri odezwał się:  
\- Victor, musisz zostać na noc. Nie mogę pozwolić ci się rozchorować, już pojutrze jest pierwszy etap konkursu.  
Victor czuł się źle, wpraszając się do mieszkania pianisty. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był zmoknięty i przemarznięty. Wiedział, iż pozostanie u niego na noc zdecydowanie było najlepszą opcją.  
\- Idź się wykąpać, przygotuję ci ręcznik i jakieś ubranie. – powiedział Yuuri.  
\- Yuuri, ty też jesteś przecież przemarznięty, powinieneś pierwszy…  
\- Nie, Victor – uciął Yuuri stanowczo – wyciągnąłem cię do tej kawiarni na tak długo i to moja wina, że teraz jesteśmy w takim stanie. Nie pozwolę ci się rozchorować.  
Victor przyjął w końcu z wdzięcznością ręcznik i ciepłe ubranie, po czym poszedł do łazienki. Dręczył go wciąż niepokój. Bał się, że jeśli Yuuri będzie w kiepskim stanie w czasie pierwszego etapu, może nie przetrwać całego dnia przesłuchań. Akompaniował w końcu wielu muzykom i miał grać na scenie przez wiele godzin. Mało kto jest w stanie przeżyć tak wielki wysiłek.  
Wiedział jednak, że Yuuri jako gospodarz nie zgodzi się pójść pod prysznic jako pierwszy, więc w końcu zamknął za sobą drzwi łazienki. Yuuri tymczasem udał się do kuchni i odszukał w szafce kocią karmę, którą dokarmiał okoliczne zwierzęta. Wiedział, że nie będzie ona dla Makkachina najlepsza, jednak tymczasowo musiała wystarczyć. Pies nie jadł nic od czasu, gdy wyszedł z hotelu z Victorem, musiał więc być bardzo głodny. Gdy Yuuri nasypał mu jedzenie na miskę, ten pochłonął łapczywie całą porcję, merdając wdzięcznie ogonem.  
Victor wysuszył włosy i wyszedł z łazienki. Zastał Yuuriego w kuchni gdy ten zamyślony głaskał Makkachina.  
\- O, skończyłeś już? Możesz pójść do salonu i usiąść na kanapie, a ja przygotuję coś do jedzenia. – powiedział Yuuri.  
\- Yuuri, powinieneś najpierw sam się zagrzać. Nie chcę, żebyś sam się rozchorował.  
\- Victor, nie martw się. Czuje się w porządku.  
Victor stwierdził, że nie ma się co kłócić z Yuurim. Skierował się do małego salonu i położył się na kanapie. Poczuł nagle zmęczenie, które kumulowało się przez cały dzień spędzony z pianistą. Czuł, jak opadają mu powieki, nagle jakby cięższe. Po chwili na kanapie pojawił się Makkachin, którego ciepło i ciężar zaczęło go dodatkowo usypiać. W końcu zapadł w kojący, głęboki sen.  
Yuuri skończył przygotowywać herbatę oraz kanapki dla siebie i Victora. Wszedł do salonu i odezwał się:  
\- Victor, przygotowałem dla nas…  
Umilkł, natychmiast, gdy zobaczył że mężczyzna jest już pogrążony we śnie, wtulony w miękką sierść psa. Podszedł na palcach i położył kanapkę i herbatę Victora na stoliku na wypadek, gdyby ten zbudził się później i był głodny. Przyniósł z szafy ciepły koc i przykrył nim delikatnie Victora. Patrzył przez chwilę na jego rozluźnioną, spokojną twarz o delikatnych rysach, słuchając jego miarowego oddechu. W końcu wstał i zaczął wychodzić z salonu, jednak będąc w drzwiach zatrzymał się na moment i zawrócił. Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu jednak pochylił się nad skrzypkiem i najdelikatniej jak umiał odgarnął z jego czoła srebrne włosy. Ucałował je, tak, jak Victor zaledwie parę dni temu ucałował jego dłoń i szepnął:  
\- Dobranoc, Victor.  
Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł, gasząc za sobą światło.


End file.
